User talk:VvAnarchangelvV
Hi, welcome to BattleForge Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Map:Sunbridge page. If the change you made doesn't immediately appear, please read . Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aliyon (Talk) 15:24, October 9, 2009 Ability Pages "Keep getting "This page needs to be updated to use Template:AbilitySection." Most annoying." :Yes, that is a side effect of the method I used to determine if the page needed updating. It checks to see if the abilities page exists, unfortunately when creating a new ability page it doesn't exist when the page is generated. It goes away once the page is /updated. There was no other way to do it. -- Aliyon [ ''reply'' ] 07:20, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :All's well that ends well, then. VvAnarchangelvV [ ''reply'' ] 02:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Please don't add the ability pages to the ability category manually. They will be added automatically. Adding them manually means it will be included on all pages the ability page is transcluded into. -- Aliyon [ ''reply'' ] 07:31, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, sorry. Force of habit. VvAnarchangelvV [ ''reply'' ] 02:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Not a problem, it keeps me on my toes. ;) -- Aliyon [ ''reply'' ] 04:33, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I did the Stormsinger abilities without adding a category, and hopefully like that from now on, I will try not to forget. VvAnarchangelvV [ ''reply'' ] 08:26, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Unlock Data I noticed you were editing the unlock data forOcean and from your comment I assume you had some problems. Well to make things easier on you, Ocean was using the old templates for unlocks. I updated it to the new templates so you can see the difference. Its a lot more like the loot table code. If you want to update any others in the future, I'd recommend using the new templates. -- Aliyon [ ''reply'' ] 23:10, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Mystery Pic Hello, I have been noticing you have been replacing pictures in maps to the same picture of rogan kayle and moon. Please stop that. The picture should be the picture of the loading screen in game while waiting for the map to start. JazzC [ ''reply'' ] 10:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) That must be some kind of bug, 'cause I do not even know what pictures you mean. What articles has that happened in? VvAnarchangelvV [ ''reply'' ] 00:16, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I do wish that you/whoever did it (I presume that it's you because you are the last one to have edited the Windweavers page) would change the image back to the image of the card - being able to see the stats is extremely helpful to me as a new player who has not committed them all to memory. *grins* Styles1005 [ ''reply'' ] 18:45, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Ehh . . . Oops! I didn't realize that not giving a category-thingamawotsit would add it to the last one. Fortunately, I ended up under an appropriate subject. *grins again* Styles1005 [ ''reply'' ] 18:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :The way the pictures work on all wiki sites is to have a separate page for the pictures, which is then searched for by the page, and displayed on the fly by ur comp. Someone changed the picture page, therefore the new pic was displayed by the page. Thanks for bringing it to my attention, I have reverted the change to the File:Windweavers-0.jpg picture page. VvAnarchangelvV [ ''reply'' ] 09:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm planning to update the wiki, but there is many work to do. There is not many people active in this wiki, so may you be active once again and help me make this wiki better. At least until battle forge close announcement . Undead4ever [ ''reply'' ] 17:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I see that in the Wanted Pages section, alot of .png image needed. Why do we need this format while .jpg already does the job. Also I see all of the cards page have reference to these missing image format . Would you mind explaining it? When I upload image, I forget to add "-0" suffix , then it won't appear in card page.After that I reupload another image with proper name. How can I delete the incorrect one. I have tried to find the option to rename the file, but failed.Also,I want to reorganize the Cards by roles and abilities section, it kinda messy there.Can u tell me who can removes pages, I'll try to make a request. Undead4ever [ ''reply'' ] 09:30, December 31, 2011 (UTC) this file http://battleforge.wikia.com/wiki/File:RankBadge_PvP_Lvl10.png Can u check its following page I dunno how can they end up link to that picture. I have check their source code , but cannot figure out anything Undead4ever [ ''reply'' ] 10:18, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind , I just figured out that the picture is use in both rarity system and PvP .... However , can I build up a table in excel Where I put value in 1 or 2 colum, the 3rd column will calculate it automatically? Undead4ever [ ''reply'' ] 10:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC)